


Lunar Chronicles: Side Story of Radical

by Deserett



Series: Radical-verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Science Experiments, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через месяц после военного конфликта в Лунном городе и исчезновения генерала Конрада к его сыну Эрику вернулась память в полном объеме, поскольку действие препаратов, поддерживающих амнезию, прекратилось, а новые дозы колоть было некому. И он рассказал любимому... о своем прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ребенок

Меня зовут Эрик. И я пленник внутри комнаты, ограниченной домом, ограниченным маленьким поселком, что ограничен лесом, ограниченным по периметру отвесными скалами и колючим забором. Это военный полигон, экспериментальная база, дурацкий кратер, названный городом... выбирайте, что хотите. Но я пленник. Я под стражей. И охраняют меня самые свирепые, тупорылые и безмозглые создания на свете. Они сейчас как раз выстроились на утренний поклон. Я лениво наблюдаю за ними через решетчатое окошко.  
Солдаты синхронно поглядели вправо, затем вытянулись по стойке «смирно», вскинули винтовки и поприветствовали генерала. Да, познакомьтесь отдельно с генералом. У него красивая и нестандартная черная форма. А еще красивая и нестандартная прическа, неизменно скрепленная «железным гелем». И сам он железный, а точнее – стальной, потому что сталь все-таки покрепче железа. У него взгляд василиска, и если вы провинились, не важно – криво пришили пуговицу или выдали врагу военную тайну – вы окаменеете. Но все это ерунда, по-честному. Существует проблема похуже. У генерала есть сын. И этот сын – я.  
Он небрежно поздоровался с солдатами, распустил их по команде «вольно», застучал сапогами по дощатым ступеням, ведущим в мое скромное жилище (второй этаж, семь метров над землей), загремел ключами, распахнул дверь... и я принудил себя оторваться от окна и сесть на краешек стула. Я пленник, но папочка не любит, когда я демонстративно в это носом тыкаю.  
\- Здравствуй, Эрик, - он еще не договаривает первое слово, но уже держит наготове шприц с остро поблескивающей иглой. Я покорно протянул руку. Сейчас он воткнет в палец скарификатор, заберет кровь... и только после этого обнимет. Как я устал уже от этого...  
Он спрятал пробирку со свежим сырьем для анализа во внутренний карман пиджака, протер мне палец спиртовой ваткой, и вот он, миг счастья. Голова ложится на его плечо, и я судорожно вдыхаю запах геля. Я обожаю его... и запах, и папу. Закрываю воспаленные глаза. По крайней мере, одну ночь я посплю спокойно, пока он тут. Без него мне спится плохо.  
\- Что нового? - объятья кончились. Я не смею показывать, что желаю прикасаться к нему дальше, и снова сажусь на краешек стула.  
\- Посмотрел много новых фильмов. Изучил журналы мод последних лет. Учился рисовать, парочка картин там, - я указал в сторону соседней комнаты. - Три писал на холсте, остальное в тетрадках. А книги не читал, надоело, пап.  
\- Почему?  
Обожаю этот вопрос. Почему... я уже ответил, что надоело. Ну что мне еще добавить? Я хочу на волю. Хочу увидеть океан, хочу постоять в соленых брызгах прибоя. А книг не хочу, их страницы высушили мне ладони.  
\- Глаза устают. И свет лампы мне не нравится. Плохо усваиваю материал.  
\- Я привезу тебе новые лампы, опробуешь. Сейчас пока возьми это, - он извлек из кармана маленький диодный светильник. Я повертел его, не понимая, как включить, что-то щелкнуло, он загорелся синим. Красиво. Но немного нефункционально. - Сегодня я привез тебе лэптоп.  
\- У меня же есть компьютер.  
\- Стационарный. С лэптопом ты можешь лечь и в лесу на травке, на солнышке полежать, почитать что-нибудь. Чтобы целую стопку книг не брать. Электронную библиотеку загрузили, ознакомишься и напишешь мне, если чего не хватает.  
\- А Интернет?  
\- Ты забываешься.  
Я не забываюсь. Я каждую секунду помню, что в кратере не работает ни один вид связи. Но это была слабенькая-слабенькая надежда на послабление режима. Что ж... постоянство, с которым он меня ограничивает, достойно восхищения.  
\- Извини, - я отвернулся, рассматривая рисунки на обоях. Ощущаю на себе его ужасный взгляд. Он смотрит так, будто желает проникнуть в самую глубь моего мозга, вытащить все бунтарские мысли и растоптать. Я стараюсь не двигаться и не слишком быстро моргать, но дыхание все равно учащается. Папа внезапно подходит ближе и наклоняется, обвивая меня за талию.  
\- Наступит день, когда я заберу тебя с собой. Я обещаю.  
\- Правда?! - вырвалось у меня куда более эмоционально, чем я собирался спросить.  
\- Да... - ответ был дан шепотом, который меня поразил. Я выгнул шею назад, чтобы убедиться, что его не подменили. И едва не встретился с его губами: он наклонялся пониже, чтобы тоже взглянуть на меня. Мы вздрогнули, отстраняясь друг от друга. Но на миг я все же уловил смятение в его глазах. И чуть не улыбнулся. Генерал стальной... но все-таки живой.  
Я коротко выдохнул, стараясь унять страшно колотящееся сердце. Отец обошел вокруг меня и встал поодаль, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Ты обедал?  
\- Я даже не завтракал, - мне захотелось быть дерзким и прямым. - Ждал тебя.  
\- Тогда пошли.  
Еще один момент восторга, когда можно идти, уцепившись за его локоть. И под испуганные взгляды персонала пройти в его кабинет. Там спешно сервируется стол. Трапеза отличается от ежедневной только наличием спиртного. А так – те же деликатесы со всего мира, кормят на убой. Только я не желаю отъедаться.  
Мои медики-наблюдатели негативно относятся к алкоголю, так как мне всего шестнадцать лет. Но отец как-то раз бросил фразу о том, что школьники напиваются в первый раз еще лет в двенадцать, а также курят и начинают раннюю половую жизнь. И что если меня лишить этих «радостей», я вырасту ущербным. Смешно сказать, я уже ущербный. А пресловутые школьники вряд ли на переменах пьют коньяк столетней выдержки, старые французские вина или текилу с лимоном и солью.  
\- Ты надолго? - я ненавижу задавать этот вопрос, но он мучает меня в каждый отцовский приезд.  
\- Послезавтра улетаю, - он откладывает нож и ест только вилкой. Приятно осознавать, что в моем присутствии он хоть немного расслаблен и не склонен придерживаться этикета. А ответ радует, вместо одной ночи сна будут две. - Дел тут много. Поможешь?  
Я не верю своим ушам. Ему нужна моя помощь?!  
\- А в чем?  
\- Хочу немного твоей любви. Подзабыл, что это такое... - он в полной невозмутимости накалывает на вилку какие-то грибы в соусе, не замечая мой ошалевший взгляд.  
\- То есть?  
\- Детка, ты помнишь, кто я? Ни одна зараза не смеет называть меня по имени. Даже жена. Из страха.  
\- А твой адъютант? - я нерешительно принялся есть, сообразив, куда он клонит.  
\- Который из них? Блак, что ли? Он в Мексиканском заливе, улаживает конфликты. Да и зачем он мне? Сравнил...  
Я сглотнул, не справившись с обилием слюны. Он еще не разу не просил такую странную вещь. Назвать себя по имени.  
\- Фрэнсис, - выговорил и сам испугался. - Фрэнк... как лучше?

До позднего утра я не мог уточнить, как же лучше. На джипе мы сгоняли в центр базы, пообщались с мэром, выяснив все текущие нужды города, проверили степень вырубки леса, посчитали запасы муки на продовольственных складах за пекарней, пополнили оружейный арсенал, посидели в яслях, он бегло осматривал новорожденных маанцев, потом решал проблему застаивания питьевой воды, потом был ужин, потом военный смотр...  
Я с ног валился от усталости и валялся в своей комнате, когда отец еще бегал, зорким оком заглядывая во все закоулки и подмечая малейшие расхождения с регламентом. Как он живет в таком сумасшедшем ритме? Я крепко спал, когда он вернулся. Время было далеко за полдень, но плотно задернутые черные шторы создавали необходимый полумрак для сна. Фрэнсис разбудил меня, раздеваясь: металлическая пряжка ремня звякнула о спинку кровати.  
\- Папа?  
Я подумал, что все еще сплю. Потому что он лег рядом со мной. В мою постель. Лег в мою постель, черт возьми!  
\- Фрэнк?!  
\- Лучше Фрэнсис, - он включил синий светодиод и закрепил его на стене вместо ночника. Лег на бок и поманил меня к себе. - Ты боишься? Когда маленьким детям страшно, они приходят к родителям и просятся поспать с ними.  
\- Но я не маленький. И...  
\- Правильно. Сегодня страшно мне. Можно мне здесь остаться?  
Теперь я понял. И позволил ему забрать себя в крепкие объятья. Я едва ли не стонал от счастья. Только бы не выдать, только бы не выдать, не выдать свои эмоции...  
\- А чего страшишься ты? - голос предательски пел. Фрэнсис молча обнимал меня. Через минутку я спал как младенец, пригревшись на его мускулистом теле.

* * *

В тот вечер он примчался в Сандре Льюну из-за короткого письма от трудившихся тут ученых. Им показалось, что они нашли препарат от моего бесплодия. Но свежая проба моей крови, взятая генералом тут же, по приезду, дала отрицательный результат.  
И отцу стало страшно... при мысли, что он должен меня убить и начать эксперимент заново. Если бы ночь мы провели порознь, а не страстно обнявшись, похожие на любовников... утром бы он умертвил меня. Под подушкой лежал запечатанный пакет ваты, пропитанной хлороформом. В тумбочке прятался хирургический нож. А в диодной лампе – ядовитый газ. По приказу генерала вся комната была напичкана взрывчаткой. И он спокойно уснул на этой пороховой бочке. Потому что я скрасил его одиночество...  
Я узнал обо всем впоследствии из записей бортового журнала, который вел адъютант Блэкхарт. Безумие Фрэнка было больше, чем кто-либо может представить и охватить. Но я все равно любил его. Любил, лишенный свободы и знающий, что в любой момент он способен лишить меня последнего – жизни.  
Ксавьер не верит мне. И не понимает, что до его появления я был единственной отдушиной генерала, а генерал – моей отдушиной. Почему? Обожаю этот вопрос.


	2. Родитель

Мне скучно.

В карцерах сидят трое гражданских, или лежат... по частям, не собранные. Я не проверял. Десять провинившихся солдат по шею закопаны на плацу, до завтра... а может, и до послезавтра. На заднем дворе несколько гончих слизывает кровь с исхлестанного плетью Патрика. Я пришлю к нему врача, но попозже. А Блэкхарт прячется от греха подальше в Лунном городе, временно возглавляя тамошний гарнизон. Потому что знает этот нездоровый блеск в моих глазах.

Мне скучно. Мне хочется чего-то... неиспробованного. Чего-то такого, чего мои руки еще не трогали, а зубы не кусали. М-м-м... я уже придумал, но сейчас головная боль помешает насладиться воплощением прекрасной затеи. Я должен лечь спать, вопреки режиму, назначенному нефрологом, чтобы проснуться ночью и отправиться в свое приключение.

\- Оруэлл, - позвал я громким шепотом. Сидящий за стеклянной стенкой дежурный пилот встрепенулся и вскочил со стула, отдав мне честь.

\- Да, мой генерал?

\- Подготовь вертолет к полуночи, залей полный бак и проверь холодильник, нам предстоит длинное путешествие, - я отпустил его взмахом руки, не дав ответить «так точно», и бросился в постель. Минуту полежал, неподвижно глядя в стену, затем все-таки сдался и набрал номер Чарльза.

_«Абонент недоступен, ему отправлено голосовое сообщение, он перезвонит вам, как только снова появится в сети»._

\- Все еще отсиживаешься в _моем_ городе, старая скотина, - мягко заметил я, роняя телефон на одеяло. - Где же ты спрятал от меня снотворное?

В сейфе оставался только амфетамин, в ящиках стола – безобидные ампулы эфира. Мне же нужен был кокс, для здорового сна и ровного дыхания. В конце концов я вспомнил о заначке в ванной, которую сам же делал на случай, если Блак попытается уберечь меня от передозировки. Я люблю передоз. Ощущения обретают небывалую остроту, я вижу вширь и в глубину, и мне все равно, что затем следует кромешная тьма, наполненная злыми голосами. Сейчас я хочу лишь покоя, мне хватит и пары миллиграммов. Никто не засыпает от этой порции, только я, только мой сон зависим. Тоненькая дорожка так же бела, как и мои пальцы. И светится... и будто тает, исчезая с зеркальной поверхности стола. М-м, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо-о. Только скучно, все равно скучно.

Я растянулся на кровати вторично, теперь она была намного мягче и нежнее. Я поцеловал подушку, она подарила мне ответный поцелуй, я зарылся в нее, спрятав довольную улыбку. Как славно было бы однажды не проснуться, уйдя отсюда с ощущением этой мягкости и теплоты.

* * *

Оруэлл не осмелился разбудить меня в полночь. При других обстоятельствах я приказал бы отрезать ему язык за ненадобностью. Но он лучший пилот и должен связываться по рации с базами и аэропортами. А пока...

\- Подойди поближе, мальчик мой, - я наугад выбрал из настенной коллекции стилет, примерился и вонзил ему в мочку уха. Затем резко выдернул. Он не шелохнулся, глядя строго перед собой. Из треугольной ранки выступила кровь, собралась в тяжелую каплю и шлепнулась мне в ладонь. Я слизал ее, медленно и тщательно распробовав. Это была вторая его оплошность за последний месяц – в другом ухе я уже заметил серьгу в неровном проколе. - Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, когда я отдаю приказ отправиться вовремя?

\- Знаю, сэр. Виноват, сэр. Вертолет готов и ожидает отбытия. Холодильник заполнен вашим любимым виски. И, сэр... у вас очень легкая рука, - Оруэлл повел плечами, внезапно глянув на меня с обожанием. Я приподнял бровь и жестом отпустил его. Моя армия – самая странная армия в мире. И мне это нравится. Знать не хочу, что на самом деле держит их в подчинении. Пачка кокаина, шприц, пузырек и флакончик геля – я проверил карманы, удостоверившись, что все лежит на своем месте, выпил чашку крепчайшего кофе и вышел на взлетную площадку.

\- Куда мы направляемся сегодня, сэр Конрад? - старший пилот вручил мне наушники и коробку мятных леденцов. Свои собственные наушники он надел не поморщившись, несмотря на длинный кровавый потек на шее. Мне захотелось обернуть ее белым шелковым шарфом или платком... чем-то тонким, чтоб закрывало, но просвечивало сквозь ткань.

\- В Кассандру Льюну, Оруэлл, - безмятежно ответил я и расслабился на удобном сиденье. Несмотря на опоздание и сдвиг в графике, впереди еще долгая-долгая ночь. Я не был в городе три месяца. Я знаю, что кто-то стосковался по мне. Человек, смутно догадывающийся о своей силе, тот, кого я ненавижу и люблю, кем управляю и кого контролирую ровно до тех пор, пока он умеет по мне тосковать. Может и хочет.

Моя искусственная роза... со вкусом серебра и запахом горького разочарования. Как жаль, что только с тобой мне не бывает скучно. Только ты меня не боишься. А когда думаешь, что боишься, то просто путаешь со страхом свое незнание и неопытность.

Сегодня я должен тебя убить.


	3. Смерть

Я живу отдельно от остальных маанцев. Я редко с ними общаюсь и не хожу на уроки в нашу единственную общеобразовательную школу. Все мое образование проходит внутри генеральского дома, в учебниках, хрестоматиях и задачниках с примерами и готовыми решениями. Видеотека, фонотека и библиотека занимают почти двести квадратных метров (я мерил зал шагами, когда только приступал к изучению алгебры и геометрии), и я провожу там львиную долю времени совершенно один.

Преподавателей присылают раз в полгода на недельку, провести тесты и экзамены по пройденным материалам. Они недоуменно жмут плечами, пишут в отчетах «результаты выше средних, феноменальная память, отклонений в графике обучения не выявлено» и уезжают. Папа недобро улыбается и заставляет меня корпеть над книгами еще больше. Подозревает ли он, что я намеренно не выкладываюсь на аттестациях и занижаю свои умения? Доказать все равно ничего нельзя, я выдержал несколько стресс-интервью и проверку на вшивость, а когда профессора попытались открыто надавить, разыграл нервный срыв. Чисто и натурально, начиная с учащенного сердцебиения и заканчивая жестикуляцией и брызгами слюны во время криков. Сам Сатана поверил бы в мой припадок.

Но папа хуже Сатаны. Он такой подозрительный, что в его присутствии я тщательно слежу даже за своим дыханием. Да, нужно правильно дышать, правильно смотреть, правильно отвечать на поставленные вопросы... Длинный ритуал, в конце которого он успокаивается, выключает первую оборонную оболочку и подпускает меня к себе. А с той ночи, как мы уснули вместе, он выключает и вторую оборонную оболочку вокруг своей души. Сколько всего их может быть? Мне хочется добраться до него, спрятанного в этой броне, хочется разглядеть его, его настоящего, я знаю так мало... Я даже не уверен в том, любит ли он меня.

Он пугает внезапностью приездов, о которых нельзя предупредить, не послав отдельного гонца. Конечно, никому не выгодно отправлять кого-то в кратер, только чтоб сказать «генерал прибывает через десять часов». Он нагрянет громом, переворошит уютное гнездо, завалит комнату подарками, поцелует меня в лоб и улетит на одном и том же вертолете, с одним и тем же пилотом. Иногда в сопровождении адъютанта, но чаще без.

Кстати, об адъютанте. До меня дошли слухи, что он впал в немилость и отсиживается в Лунном городе как в единственном более-менее недосягаемом для гнева месте. Правда это или нет, меня не беспокоит. Негативные эмоции Конрада-военачальника не распространяются на меня. Потому что я трепетный обладатель эмоций Конрада-отца. И часто на своих полотнах я изображаю его хмуро сдвинутые брови и вертикальную морщину, перерезающую лоб. Я не показывал ему эти картины, иначе выдал бы свои сверхспособности. Да, у меня есть и такие. Но я предпочитаю помалкивать.

Сегодня я доставал один из самых первых его портретов маслом, чтобы покрыть лаком, а затем надежно спрятать. По окончанию работы мне пришлось оставить ее сушиться прямо на мольберте, понадеявшись, что никто не станет проверять. Сложив кисти, баночки и растворители подальше в стол, я ушел смывать с себя химические запахи. Было далеко за полночь, кратер ожил, погруженный в кромешную тьму: маанцы завтракали и выходили по своим ночным делам, так что я тоже погасил свет во всех комнатах, а в душевой включил только воду. Как и все мои собратья, я отлично вижу в темноте (об этом, к сожалению, ученые узнали еще в пору моего младенчества), а если мне захочется рассмотреть себя в зеркале, то в моем теле заключено живое серебро, оно пронизывает густой сеткой капилляров и светится в определенном состоянии нервной системы. Это очень удобно...  и неудобно.

Я стоял под душем около часа, желая полностью отбить аромат лака и разбавителя. А когда вышел – понял, что в доме кто-то есть.

Первым делом я подумал о том, что не взял чистую одежду и что перед непрошеным гостем не стоит появляться нагишом. Затем меня прошиб холодный пот от мысли, что сюда влезли гражданские, и не важно, как много они увидят, важно, что _увидят_. И малой толики будет достаточно для рассекречивания базы и международного скандала. Наконец я догадался развернуть ушные раковины и послушать. Судя по уверенным шагам, это может быть отец. Но почему он не включает свет? В какую комнату он идет? Ни в коем случае не допустить его в мастерскую!

Я бросился вон из ванны, оставляя на стенах брызги воды с волос, но, еще не добежав до студии, понял, что мои страхи беспочвенны. Фрэнсис привычно ушел в свой кабинет, желтая полоса света из-за его двери так и не появилась. Что происходит? Что может происходить в принципе? В какие игры ему угодно со мной играть? Игры в темноте... В груди что-то тоскливо защемило.

Я шагнул назад, намереваясь убежать и закончить омовение, но дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Неширокий проем, в котором я ясно разглядел часть стола, подлокотник кресла и лежащую на этом подлокотнике руку. Пальцы... длинные и красивые. И властные даже в полностью расслабленном состоянии. На безымянном пальце он носит кольцо, такое черное, что даже ночью оно источает холод и тьму. Или же это игры моего необузданного воображения. Я мог бы смотреть целую вечность на его руку... и не замечать, как открываю дверь все шире и шире, силой своего разума... а потом захожу, и за моей спиной защелкивается замок. Вот так, без ключа и постороннего вмешательства. Что я делаю и зачем? Тело дрожит мелкой дрожью, незаметно от меня, по спине тоненькой струйкой бежит вода с мокрых волос и капает на толстый ковер.

Я подошел к фельдмаршалу достаточно близко, чтобы обжечься его невнимательным взглядом и захотеть большего. Он одет как обычно в наглухо застегнутую черную форму, ни на что не похожий пиджак и узкие брюки, заправленные в высокие сапоги. Из всех людей, которых я видел, вживую или в кино, он один носил такую странную одежду. И, наверное, завораживал меня анормальностью образа. Я чувствовал свою наготу как нечто само собой разумеющееся, ведь это _он_ меня притянул сюда своим мысленным зовом, _он_ захотел видеть меня обнаженным... хотя я не уверен, что его зрение во тьме развито так же хорошо, как мое.

Его взгляд медленно скользит по моей коже, все еще покрытой мелкими капельками воды, я стою неподвижно, наслаждаясь, отец становится более сосредоточенным, он как будто что-то ищет на моем теле, ищет не спеша, ничего не пропуская. Когда я нечаянно шевельнулся, его руки отпустили подлокотники и легли на мои бедра. Теперь он сидел прямо, не опираясь на спинку кресла, и его голова оказалась на уровне моей груди. Он не смотрел мне в лицо, скорее, куда-то вниз, почти касаясь носом, я задохнулся в запахе его геля для укладки, и даже если что-то хотел сказать – забыл.

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь моими смятенными вздохами, он обнял меня за ноги, наклоняя и заставляя упасть в его объятья. Я слабо застонал, вытягиваясь в его руках, он уложил меня на свои колени, как ребенка, только я был уже длинноват для ребенка, со своим ростом и худобой. Теперь он смотрел в мои глаза, смотрел неотрывно, а я хлопал ресницами и тонул в его немного расширенных зрачках, я обожал его, всем своим видом и всем естеством, я не мог это прятать, да и не хотел. Чувствовал, происходит что-то важное, прямо сейчас, между нами, и что бы отец ни прикидывал в уме, взвешивая все «за» и «против», я не мог на это повлиять иначе, кроме как показывать правду. Показывать, раз нельзя было говорить.

Фрэнсис улыбнулся, растрепав тяжелые, пропитанные водой волосы на моем затылке, обвил за шею и притянул к своему лицу, целуя, так страстно и глубоко, как до этого было глубоко его безразличие. Я охнул, раскрывая губы и подчиняясь его натиску, ни одной мысли в голове не было, ни удивлений, ни протестов. Отец жадно сосал мой рот, а я отвечал ему, постепенно заполняясь восторгом и возбуждением. Я не помню, где он прикасался ко мне, но кожа жарко горела под его пальцами, требуя еще и еще, требуя продолжения. Поцелуй оборвался, когда его руки перестали блуждать по моим бедрам, пропали куда-то на секунду... и я вздрогнул от боли, точечной и острой, что это, черт возьми? Игла?

Голова не слушалась, в ушах шумело, с трудом я приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть. Да, в моем бедре торчит игла, а стеклянный шприц медленно пустеет, впрыскивая в меня что-то прозрачное и красноватое. Папочка?

Мне не нужно спрашивать, я понимаю, я уже знаю, пожалуйста, молчи. Поцелуй меня снова, раз уж это все, что ты хотел дать мне на прощание. Почему сегодня? Почему сейчас? И что я натворил, за что ты меня невзлюбил? Папа... мой взгляд беспомощен, я так и не изгнал из себя остатки послушания. Мы не скажем друг другу ни слова? Тогда разреши хотя бы мне.

\- Все было ошибкой, - шепчу я тихо, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу крик, мне больно, но вовсе не от дряни, ворвавшейся в кровь, о нет... - От начала до конца. Кроме одного. Я любил тебя, и этого ты не программировал. Не мог контролировать. Как и не мог стереть или изменить. Я люблю тебя. И это – мой крест.

Генерал не отвечал. Только крепко держал меня и ловил мой взгляд, но я смотрел вверх, и потолок чернел как-то по особенному, поглощаемый в настоящую тьму и холод. Фрэнсис целовал меня снова, мягко накрывая и обхватывая мои губы, но они онемели, игла незаметно вышла из кожи, и я больше ничего не чувствовал, расставшись с ощущениями тела. Только тьма и холод. Холод и тьма.

Они приняли меня, сомкнув самые сильные и надежные объятья.

* * *

Бережно я перенес его тело с кресла на кушетку. Гладил щеки, покрывая все новыми и новыми поцелуями. Я был сам не свой, мне хотелось прикасаться к нему так, как я не прикасался даже к самым лучшим любовникам, мне хотелось пить его губы, теплые и мягкие, кусать и сжимать своими... А они все такие же послушные. Жаль, что это ненадолго. Сладкий дурман выветривается из крови вместе с кокаином. Еще максимум полчаса.

Хотя на кой хрен мне растягивать удовольствие?

Я торопливо исцеловал его всего, облизал нежную шею и мочки ушей, спустился ниже... и мучительно взял себя в руки. Накрыл тело простыней, запер кабинет и ушел, забыв сигареты. Блэкхарт ждал меня снаружи и отдал свои. Накануне мы помирились, но он все равно смотрит на меня с опаской и ничего не спрашивает.

\- Цианистый натрий, - небрежно ответил я на немой вопрос. - Эрик представлял опасность. Кроме того, эксперимент на первом образце часто выходит из-под контроля. Прикажешь ученым взять срезы его тканей и капиллярное серебро для исследований, возможно, мы еще найдем что-то интересное. И не стоит волноваться обо мне, я в полном порядке. Что у нас на повестке дня?

Блак начал доклад, я слушал его грубый голос вполуха и радовался, что ночь скрывает от него мое лицо. Мокрое от слез. Раскаивался ли я? Отнюдь нет. Я курил длинные сигареты, одну за другой, вспоминая блеск тела, идеального до кончиков волос и ногтей, спокойного и преданного мне до последней клетки... а адъютант вел меня к вертолету. Искусственные розы – они ведь не живые. Я никого не убивал. Я сломал пластмассовый стебель.

\- Фрэнсис, сэр... - в кабине был свет, Блак переменился в лице, подал мне носовой платок, а сам отвернулся от греха подальше.

\- Ерунда, само высохнет, - я выбросил его платок и улыбнулся. Я не чувствовал жжения в глазах, только слезы струились по щекам непрерывно. Почему? Да какая разница, даже они скоро кончатся.


	4. Воскрешение

В медицинском департаменте базы затихала работа. Ночь была на исходе, у взрослых маанцев забрали пробы крови на очередное тестирование и анализ, недавно рожденных повторно отсканировали и зарегистрировали, немногочисленные сотрудники попивали кофе, втягиваясь в вялотекущие беседы. Несмотря на многолетний стаж, перевернутый график работы в привычку людей не вошел, провоцируя к утру повышенную усталость. В целом, департамент напоминал сонный муравейник. За одним исключением.

Два медика общего направления подпирали дверь родильного отделения. Лица у обоих были нервные, хотя они изо всех сил делали вид, что стоят там просто так.

\- Бллин, даже закурить нельзя. Ты в порядке?

\- Нифига я не в порядке! А почему у нас даже морга нет? Анатомички, патаномов.

\- Дурак! Потише... А нет ничего, потому что не умирал здесь никто.

\- Ну и что будем делать? Генерал нас расстреляет, точно расстреляет...

\- Тихо, я сказал! Не расстреляет, потому что тогда придется куда-то девать целых три трупа, а не один.

\- Давай аккуратно положим его в мешок. Я знаю, где уборщик хранит пакеты для мусора.

\- И как ты пронесешь его через КПП? Развяжешь мешок и покажешь охране, как вкусный гостинец? Или просто пропустишь через рамку, активируя тревожную кнопку? Помолчи, дай подумать. Я все решу.

\- Ни черта ты не решишь! Это гиблое дело! Начальник хочет нашей смерти, вот и...

Кто-то нажал на ручку двери. Изнутри. Она повернулась, но дверь не открылась, так как была заперта на сенсорный замок. Медики синхронно уставились на нее, покрываясь под халатами липкой испариной. Их серые лица приковало к маленькому окошку матового стекла, проделанному в двери на уровне глаз. Оно было абсолютно непрозрачным. И за ним что-то происходило, судя по сменяющемуся рисунку света и тени. Они оба точно знали, что кроме трупа в родильном ничего нет. Никого!

Ручка двери повернулась опять.

\- Б-бежим.

\- Подожди, а вдруг это...

\- БЕЖИМ!!!

 

* * *

Я помню руки в белой резине перчаток. Они воняли асептиком и работали ножом.

Я помню голос, укоризненный. Он шептал что-то над моей головой, сердился и умилялся.

Я помню грубый хлопок больничной рубахи и неприятный холод стали, на которой лежал неподвижно. Долго? Очень долго. Но по меркам внешнего мира – всего пару часов.

Я также помню легкий завтрак, который поступил в мое тело через вену... по трубочке, растворенный в воде. Он не был таким уж питательным, но достаточным, чтобы я не ослабел, погасив искру сознания.

Вещество, отравившее меня, прореагировало с кровью и остановило сердечную мышцу. Но кроме этого сердца, мягкого и мокрого, сделанного из неприятной клеточной плоти, у меня есть другое, вылитое из живого серебра, оно в точности повторяет контуры первого. Что оно делает? Гоняет по моим сосудам светящуюся лунную жидкость, прозрачную и совсем невязкую, в отличие от крови. В ней есть нервные узлы, она умеет думать... вместо меня. Думать и чувствовать. А также выжидать. Это резерв, он защищает меня, оберегает и согревает. Хотя мое тело холоднее мертвого.

Время вернуться пришло не вдруг. Агрессивная химия, убившая меня, полностью распалась, а кровь, застоявшаяся в венах, очистилась. Запах асептика все еще неприятно стоит в носу. Я вдохнул неглубоко, кашлянул, потому что воздух обжег. Вдыхая еще раз, заметил учащенный пульс. Сердце, обманутое комой, хочет быстрее меня поднять с металлического стола. Но куда мне идти и к чему торопиться? Если отец отказался от меня...

Я все-таки сел, свесив босые ноги на пол. Легкое головокружение, тут же пропавшее, шум в ушах, шум крови. Пульс ускорился еще немного, на секунду я ощутил в грудной клетке давление и подумал, что яд разрушился не весь. Но нет... кровь успокоилась, я даже могу встать. И походить туда-сюда, вокруг стола и обратно. Пол был ледяным, я едва совладал с дрожью. Значит, моя температура восстановилась, я больше не похож на труп. И могу выйти.

Я нажал на дверь, но она была заперта снаружи. Я по инерции попробовал еще раз, потом спохватился и поискал в памяти комбинации цифр для сенсорных замков базы. Я открывал их не раз, правда, обычно с помощью ключа-карты, но сейчас мне достаточно одного волевого усилия. Я способен влиять на предметы мозгом, передвигать их и даже изменять. Искренне надеюсь, что отец об этом никогда не узнает.

Выбравшись из родильного отделения (ирония судьбы? или папы? хотя это не слишком похоже на второе рождение), я отправился сразу к выходу, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. К счастью, коридоры к концу смены опустели. На КПП были не в курсе о моей смерти, поэтому я без лишних вопросов обменял рубашку-распашонку на привычную одежду и медленно пошел в сторону дома. Там могла быть западня. За мной наверняка следят, отец всегда доводит свои дела до конца. Моя сказочная выживаемость вряд ли придется ему по вкусу. Но что, если я не умру, даже когда он без предисловий всадит стальную пулю в мое клеточное сердце? Живое серебро включится снова, и будет питать меня до тех пор, пока... сколько? Сколько времени я буду жить внутри комы, поглощая энергию из ниоткуда? И когда полностью лишусь сознания, смогу ли вернуться? И какой смысл в моей чертовой неуязвимости?!

Отец ждал меня. Едва переступив порог, я встретился с его взглядом.

Фельдмаршал стоял так спокойно, будто я выходил прогуляться перед ужином, а сейчас вернулся, и мы сядем за стол. Глаза у него были далеко не такими, как обычно, с невозможной и ненормальной горячей искрой. Они могли бы напугать меня. Но в любой другой день, не в этот.

Я прошел мимо него в комнаты, быстрым и небрежным шагом, как будто находился в доме совершенно один. Сначала включил компьютер, колонки, музыку... вывернул громкость на максимум, мне хотелось не слышать собственные мысли. Из кабинета перешел в спальню, снял рубашку, полученную в больнице (она была мне немного узковата в плечах), с удовольствием потянулся, борясь с мнимой сонливостью... и вздрогнул. Сзади меня обхватили его руки. Легли на талию, обвивая крепко и надежно, прижали к его телу. Я усмехнулся:

\- Боишься, что я вырвусь?

\- Ты можешь, - голос генерала звучал хрипло. Интонацию я не уловил, поглощенный ощущениями. Такой тесной близости у нас еще не было.

\- Но не буду, - я выгнулся, откидывая голову назад, на его плечо. Захват немного ослабел, и его руки сползли ниже по моему животу. Длинные пальцы касались кромки штанов. Я чувствую сквозь ткань, как они дрожат. - Скажи это. Скажи, иначе не поверю.

\- Я хочу тебя.

\- Ты поэтому меня убил?

\- Нет.

Диалог окончен. Я больше ничего не желаю знать, а Фрэнсис большего и не скажет. Его острый язык врезается мне в ухо, жарко и нетерпеливо. Облизывает мочку, обсасывает ее... скользит по шее, и я выгибаюсь сильнее, подставляясь под его ласки. Сошел ли я с ума? Я застонал, закрывая глаза и отдаваясь его вожделению. Выключил всю защиту, тревогу, недоверие, вырубил состояние готовности к побегу и сопротивлению. Мне плевать на ловушки и коварные планы в его голове, я просто расслабленно растекся в его объятьях. Я хочу насладиться сполна его обволакивающим теплом, его сильным телом, в изгибах которого я так вольготно расположился. И я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, почему мой отец, мой убийца, мой отравитель... задыхается, как подстреленный хищник, кусая и облизывая мои полуоткрытые губы. Я снова принял его жадный язык в свой рот, я снова послушно отвечаю на его поцелуи. Я кукла, рожденная насытить его самые сладкие и извращенные фантазии? Я терзаюсь в своей странной догадке. Шестнадцать лет он стоял спокойно в стороне и ждал... именно этого, момента кровосмесительной близости, когда он сможет вкушать и пить меня, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, крепко и властно держа за затылок. Но гипотеза рассыпается в прах, когда я вспоминаю об убийстве. Все было не так, все неправильно. Я назвал его план ошибкой, а себя назвал программой, вышедшей из-под контроля. Я открыл ему свой крест, я показал все карты. И когда я умирал... я все еще смутно помню. Эти влажные поцелуи, отчаянные, безумные... мог ли он раскаяться? Нет, точно нет, только не он, не мой фельдмаршал. Тогда что, что, вот ЧТО?! Должен быть ответ, но мне вовек не отгадать его, не прочитать его запутанные и страшные мысли.

Фрэнк бережно снял с меня оставшуюся одежду и отнес в постель. Я хотел, чтобы он лег на меня, я желал прогнуться под ним, обвить его тело длинными ногами... у меня темнело в глазах от непрошеных желаний, я истомлено раскинулся на кровати, отчетливо понимая, что горю, но не понимая – отчего. Отец гладил пальцы на моей руке, потом резко сжал ее.

\- Я знаю о твоей силе, Эрик. Я знаю, что не могу тебя контролировать. Хотя все еще могу убить. Но есть вещи хуже, - он наклонился, касаясь языком моего соска. Сначала правого, затем левого... с глухим стоном я ощутил его уже где-то между бедер. - Твоя дьявольская нагота делает меня зверем. Ты вынуждаешь меня к крайним мерам. Я буду держаться от тебя подальше. Буду скучать и усыплять тоску наркотиками. Буду навещать тебя крайне редко. Чем реже – тем лучше. Тебе же будет легко. Ты все забудешь, малыш. Завтра же. Программа твоего убийства является всего лишь частью этого плана. Последний ингредиент яда, находящегося в твоей крови во взвешенном состоянии, сотрет твою память, сотрет дочиста. Все, что тебе нужно будет вспомнить для нормальной жизни, ты вспомнишь потом, постепенно, повторяя по книгам, по звездам, разглядывая на картинках и слыша на улице. Но мои грязные объятья ты забудешь. И вспомнить сможешь при одном условии: если они повторятся, - он глубоко вздохнул. - Я сделаю все, чтобы они никогда не повторились.

\- Чистые.

\- Что?

\- Они чистые. Твои объятья. Ты лжешь мне о своей грязи.

\- Эрик, ты не понимаешь. В мире людей не принято...

\- Я не в мире людей! Я в своем собственном мире. В мире, который ты создал для меня. Он диктует свои правила и живет по своим законам. И ты властелин этого мира, ты мог бы сполна окунуться в его сладость и бесконтрольность. Никто, слышишь? никто не стоит здесь выше, чем ты, ты сам – Бог и Судья. Но ты боишься, папа... даже ты, всесильный полководец, генерал и безумец, ты боишься переступить черту, которую переступал много раз в других местах. Там, где чувствовал себя вольно. А здесь ты начертил себе табу, как простой человек. Какого наказания ты испугался? Громов и молний с неба? Ты везде сказал себе «ДА». А тут скажешь «нет»?

\- Замолчи, - он накрыл мой рот, жестко и больно, но я все равно ухитрился прошептать:

\- Завтра я все забуду. Второго шанса не будет. Съешь, сожри меня... изнасилуй... сделай все, что хочешь.

\- Заткнись! - он яростно прокусил мне нижнюю губу, но тщетно: я смеялся над ним, не чувствуя боли.

\- Тебя так пугает власть, которую я возымел над тобой? Она больше всего того, чего ты добился в мире людей? Папа... папочка... - я закрыл глаза, слизывая кровь с прокушенной губы, - ты не хочешь, чтобы я победил, да? Ты уйдешь сейчас. И ничего не произойдет. Ничего абсолютно.

\- Ты самое большое искушение, в которое меня когда-либо вводили.

\- Но ты не уйдешь просто так. Я хочу пари.

\- Хорошо.

\- Ты вернешься за мной. И освободишь меня. Когда найдешь искушение, большее, чем я.

\- Ты умрешь от ревности, Эрик.

\- Я наконец-то умру, папа? Нет, я не верю такому счастью. Но как же моя амнезия? Как я вспомню наше пари, как пойму...

\- Я поцелую тебя, как целовал сегодня. И ты узнаешь все о грязи, сполна.

* * *

\- Мы не провели ту ночь вместе. Фельдмаршал истерзал мои губы, выпив из них всю кровь, и ушел. Шум вертолетных винтов сделал меня несчастным. Я не мог спать и вместе с тем боялся все-таки уснуть и проснуться наутро младенцем. Я не хотел ничего забывать, дороже всего мне была страсть, пылавшая в его глазах, неподдельная, хоть и безумная. И мне действительно было срать на запреты, я жил дико и вольно, свободный от любых условностей. Кровосмешение, в которое меня отправил бы секс с отцом – пустой звук. Я делил все лишь на ложь и правду. А его любовь была правдой. И ее не портили все многочисленные попытки убить меня или оставить. Даже скорее украшали. Он боролся с собой, боролся с тем единственным, что считал пагубным и неправильным. Мне очень жаль. Из-за большого количества химии, которой меня пичкали в Сандре Льюне, память возвращалась медленно. И вернулась полностью сегодня, спустя месяц с его смерти. Это все.

Ксавьер молчал так долго, что я испугался. Похоже, излишней откровенностью я испортил наши отношения. А они и так были далеки от идеала. Я боялся пошевелиться под его мрачным взглядом и рисовал в воображении черт знает что. Месть, презрение, язвительные вопросы, упреки. Один вопрос я все-таки услышал, уже находясь в полуобморочном состоянии, с серебрением в подкожных сосудах.

\- Что делали с тобой после убийства? Ты сказал, что помнишь руки врача и нож. Что тебе резали? И зачем?

\- Я не знаю. Все поверхностные повреждения заживают слишком быстро. Провалявшись в родильном отделении пять или шесть часов, я очнулся без единой царапины.

\- Каким образом ты понял, что память возвращается?

\- Сны... обычно мне снился ты и фельдмаршал, который... тебя... как в тот день, когда я застал вас, и кровь была даже на шторах. Так вот... все чаще в снах с Фрэнсисом я видел себя, а не тебя. А сегодня психоделия достигла вершины. Прости, я не хочу вдаваться в подробности.

\- Ты рассказал больше, чем мог бы выдержать священник или сексопатолог. А я выдержал. Что такого осталось, чего ты стесняешься? - Ксавьер нахмурился, потом быстро и принужденно улыбнулся, сообразив, что силой признания не добьется.

Я обреченно вздохнул. Мне ужасно не хотелось говорить о последнем сне, всё, что я видел, не вписывалось ни в какие рамки, моральные или аморальные. Мне хотелось, чтобы пришел Ангел, диким котом гулявший где-то, и спас меня. Прочитал мои мысли и мягко, как может только он, изложил суть. Но Энджи обещал вернуться только завтра, он дал нам время побыть наедине и расставить все точки над i. Последняя точка никак не встанет на место. Неужели мой язык повернется вымолвить это?

\- Отец желал вступить со мной в половой контакт еще тогда, когда я пребывал в нежном возрасте. Препараты для стимуляции амнезии мне вводили регулярно: после каждого его визита в Сандре Льюну и вплоть до нашего пари. Очень трудно и медленно я обнаружил характерные провалы в памяти, еще труднее было их заполнить. Я думал долго над деталями... над его манерами, речью, жестами, особое внимание уделил моментам, когда он ко мне прикасался – медицинскими инструментами или голыми руками, не суть важно. А сегодняшний кошмар открыл главный секрет, в целом простой. Мне приснился отрывок детства. Мне лет одиннадцать, ну может, двенадцать. Я бегаю по темному лесу, играя в контрабандиста, бегаю слишком быстро, падаю и разбиваю коленку. Характерная травма, ничего особенного. Терплю боль и приползаю домой, а там Фрэнсис, он только прибыл в кратер. Он хватает меня и уносит промыть рану, но в ванной, вместо того, чтобы открыть воду, он закатывает мне штанину и слизывает выступающую кровь. И высасывает новую... Мне кажется это забавным, ровно до того момента, когда его запачканные губы впиваются мне в шею, потом в рот. Я ничего не понимаю, но воспротивиться все равно не могу. Его руки всегда обладали какой-то магической силой подчинения и притяжения. Продолжать?

\- Да.

\- Черт возьми, Ксавьер! Он раздел меня, не забыв забинтовать колено и облапав везде, он прикасался ко мне в таком перевозбужденном состоянии, что я не знаю, почему он меня не трахнул! Голого маленького мальчика, которого он не выпускал из рук всю ночь, целуя и тяжело дыша, тяжело дыша и целуя, без остановки, нервно сминая его хрупкие худые плечи, больно сжимая за бедра и тихо постанывая, несмотря на хваленый железный самоконтроль! Тебе этого все еще мало? Я вспомнил, как он языком доставал у меня изо рта выпадающие молочные зубы и языком же проверял, как растут постоянные, он сходил с ума от бешенства, если врачи при медосмотрах пытались меня обнажить, никто кроме него не должен был видеть мое тело. А сам он созерцал меня так, что каждый раз хотелось убежать и спрятаться. Но я стоял на месте. Или лежал... и ждал, пока он закончит наслаждаться зрительно и перейдет к тактильным ощущениям. Генерал никогда не останавливался на полпути, ему нужно было пощупать меня всего, с ног до головы, и только тогда он немного успокаивался.

\- Так вот что Фрэнк имел в виду, когда говорил, что нежности и осторожности в постели его научили дети, - Ксавьер с горечью отвернулся. Но я закончу свой рассказ во что бы то ни стало.

\- Наутро после его объятий меня неизменно ждала лошадиная доза мнемоцида и абсолютно точная уверенность в том, что «папа вчера не приезжал». Но чем старше я становился, тем сдержаннее становились ласки, и реже – визиты. Похоже, он начал осознавать, к чему ведут игры с моим разумом... ну и телом тоже. И прилетал тогда, когда срывался, и сил терпеть влечение совсем не оставалось. Но я незаметно вырос. И он вдруг понял, что я отвечаю взаимностью, целую и обнимаю его не хуже его самого. И до, и после амнезий. И если его действия не помню, то свои-то чувства забыть не могу. Он решается отказаться от меня. Отравление, обещание, новый, самый большой провал в памяти. Четыре года проходит в мертвой тишине. И появляешься ты. Отец не помнит пари, он едва ли помнит самого себя, но я нахожу внутри достаточно ревности и силы, чтобы воспользоваться тобой и выбраться, наконец, из ненавистного кратера. И если бы не чертов поцелуй на крыше у бассейна, я бы ни за что не начал вспоминать. Он сделал это специально. Чтобы сейчас я мучился. И чувствовал себя его порочным продолжением.

\- Ты все это успел обдумать, проснувшись от кошмара?

\- Нет. Я думаю об этом сейчас. Мне стыдно. И больно. Я хочу уйти.

\- Сидеть, - Ксавьер схватил меня за коленку, не поворачиваясь. - И ты считаешь, что после всего услышанного, увиденного и испробованного я дам тебе уйти? Кстати... Ангел в курсе?

\- Мы обменялись снами перед завтраком.

\- Ах вы паранормальные скотины... - смягчающийся тон дарит мне надежду. - И конечно, он тебя не осуждает. Андж сам, небось, видел во сне кровосмесительные сюжеты, писанные гуашью, маслом и героином. Ну почему меня не тянет к Мануэлю? Получилась бы славная кровная месть...

\- Надеюсь, ты говоришь это несерьезно. Твой младший брат сейчас стоит под дверью и подслушивает.

\- Тащи его сюда, малолетнего засранца. Стоять потом будет под дверями столько, сколько влезет, потому что сидеть на жопе не сможет.

\- Ксавьер!

\- Да я выпорю его просто-напросто, - белокурый программист нежно улыбнулся и тронул меня за подбородок. - Эрик, я сыт по горло инцестом. Звучит довольно сладко, кровь будоражит не по-детски, но пусть остается в прошлом. Я люблю тебя в настоящем. А теперь тащи засранца. И не вздумай жалеть его и попадаться на удочку жалобного визга.

Я послушался, давясь непрошеным смехом. Ману драпанул, но отбежать далеко не успел. Я приволок его обратно и был застигнут врасплох последним вопросом.

\- Ты скучаешь по фельдмаршалу?

\- Я совру.

\- Скучаешь?

\- Да.

\- Да?!

Я не хотел его расстраивать. И соврал, сказав, что совру. Вышел из особняка, держась за стенку. Перед глазами у меня маячил лунный кратер, километры колючей проволоки, мягко поблескивающий купол с тремя еле заметными точками взрывпакетов... и лицо Фрэнсиса, холодное и безукоризненное.

Я моргнул, избавляясь от видения. Теперь перед глазами возник Анджело, он подпирал колонну крыльца и выглядел настоящим. Или завтра уже наступило, или он вернулся раньше. Вернулся ради чего?

Он поманил меня, избавив от муки выбора – убегать куда-то, прячась, или же оставаться и принимать себя во всей мерзости и ничтожестве. Мне хотелось если не быть, то хотя бы казаться твердым, непоколебимым, уверенным в себе... но, едва приблизившись, я позорно уткнулся ему в грудь. Мне не хватает отца, но я не должен искать Фрэнсиса в этом длинноволосом чёрте с острыми клыками и не менее острым языком.

\- Ты Эрик **Конрад**. Это значит – ты справишься.

Он подсадил меня на руки, и я перегнулся через его плечо. Чувствую внезапную тошноту и сухость во рту.

\- Я боялся признаться. Мне так хочется раскромсать что-нибудь... или прокусить. Может, ладони. Или мочку уха...

\- А? Ну что я говорил, - Эндж засмеялся, поглаживая меня по спине. Я перегнулся еще немного, присвистнул и вытащил из заднего кармана его штанов тонкий стилет, показавшийся знакомым. - Приступай.

\- Хм... - я сделал большие глаза, не совсем въехав. Он отпустил меня и приложил мои руки к вороту своей рубашки. И начал объяснять. Бесстрастно и тихо.

\- Сначала рвешь эту одежду. Медленно, сверху вниз, по пуговке... пока все не отлетят. Потом крепко зажимаешь стилет в правом кулаке. Приставляешь острие к моему позвоночнику. Левую руку прижми ко мне сзади. Пониже, чтобы ловить скатывающуюся кровь. А дальше – тебе врожденная фантазия подскажет.

\- Энджи...

\- Вы уже назначены. Приступайте к своим обязанностям, генерал-фельдмаршал.


End file.
